


“i love you, char”

by time bastard (CrowleysGlasses)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Charlotte has been taken advantage of, F/M, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, Im so sorry this is all angst, Monsters, Sam is a cheating prick, Ted is an asshole, The Author Regrets Everything, There is no fluff, Warm-up, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/time%20bastard
Summary: She reaches blindly for her phone planted on the bedside table. As her head emerges from the bed sheets, the monster creeps closer and sits down next to her. It's long fingers make its way into her hair and stroke gently, coaxing her into payback, payback, payback.-She’s being taken advantage of and she knows it. But they’re all so addictive.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	“i love you, char”

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure angst, and i am sorry for that. this was a warm up because i was trying to write an angsty chapter to a different book and just couldn’t get into the swing of it.
> 
> i’m sorry charlotte :((

Day shifts to night, and she shifts in her lonesome bed. Her head runs a thousand, a million, thoughts. They speed by so fast, so harsh, that she is left without even the chance to grab onto one. A circle. A square. A shaped formulation of words that inscribe and grow into a monster. A disgusting, foul beast with beady red eyes and sinister spikes crafted only of the kind sentiments said to her by those she believed - foolishly - to care. 

_ “I’ll never let you go…” _

_ “It won’t happen again, I swear.” _

_ “She didn’t mean anything to me.” _

_ “You can trust me, I am paid to listen to you after all. Yes, that’s it…” _

_ “The light of my life is you, my dearest.” _

_ “C’mon, it’s not so bad.” _

_ “About our last appointment. We are going to keep doing that.”  _

A crash. A bang. A bump in the middle of the night.

Startled. Scared. Small. 

She bundles up further under her blanket, trying to block out the monster creeping closer. Its words come out in the voices of those who are supposed to care. Supposed to  _ help _ her. The crimson eyes gleam like car headlights, bearing a hole through her chest. The stare seems to open her up, rip into her as though an inferno, tearing through a forest. And then it steps closer. It speaks, the sentences constructing it leaving its mouth now too.

_ “She’s just a friend!” _

_ “God, you’re so sensitive!” _

_ “Well you don’t provide it for me, so I have to find someone else to do it for me!” _

Sam shalln’t be in for another hour at least. Oh who is she kidding? She’s just trying to convince herself that she’ll see her  _ darling _ husband before the next day breaks. Who is it he’s with this time? Zoey, that girl from the coffee shop, perhaps? (She’s a whole  _ ten years younger  _ than Sam. How could he?)

She reaches blindly for her phone planted on the bedside table. As her head emerges from the bed sheets, the monster creeps closer and sits down next to her. It's long fingers make its way into her hair and stroke gently, coaxing her into  _ payback, payback, payback. _

With a shaking hand, she dials Ted's number and waits for him to pick up. "Hello-?" His voice comes groggy across the receiver, evidence that the man has only just woken up. Her call must've disturbed him, and yet she doesn't feel bad.

"Teddy? Hi," she starts breathlessly, "can- can you come over? Sam won't be home for hours." The fingers dig into her scalp, as though an attempted massage. Although the sharp fingernails only bring her more pain than relaxation.

"Of course I can!" There's rustling over the line, the sound of sheets being thrown back and the creak of Ted's bed as he stands. She hears shuffling, a soft curse as he shoves his shoes and jacket on. He's so desperate to come over that he won't even change. When Sam's away, the mice shall play, so they say.

"Be quick." She instructs. The creature takes a firm hold of her hair, pulls gently back as though trying to string her to the ceiling by her auburn locks.

"I will, I promise," she clearly hears the sound of keys jingling. Then the line goes dead. 

When Ted gets there, the monster stays in the corner, watching with its glowing eyes so intently she can barely pay attention. Ted curls up by her side, pulls her to his chest, and opens his mouth to speak. The words do not leave his lips, but the demon. The creature that speaks only the words of those using her.

_ "I love you, Char." _

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed please! comments and feedback fuel us writers to keep writing!
> 
> also yes i regret everything i am so sorry charlotte. 
> 
> follow my starkid tumblr! [jamfilledheadphones](https://jamfilledheadphones.tumblr.com)


End file.
